Tidak!
by Rey619
Summary: Naruto selalu mengabulkan semua permintaan Sakura. Namun untuk kali ini, ia akan berkata 'tidak'. Apakah permintaan Sakura?/  "Kau ingin apa Sakura-chan?"/ "Aku ini hamil Naruto, hamil anakmu."/ ONESHOT, RnR?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto forever

Warning : OOC, SEMI-CANON, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Ide pasaran(maybe), Minim deskrip, Alur ngebut, dll, dsb, dst *PLAKK!*

Dont Like Dont Read

~Happy Reading~

Tidak!

Di malam hari yang belum begitu larut, di sebuah desa daun tersembunyi_Konohagakure, terdengar suara-suara berisik yang berasal dari sebuah apartemen seseorang. Nampak dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan tengah berdebat di ruang tamu apartemen tersebut.

"Rambut duren kampungan!" teriak seorang kunoichi berambut merah jambu.

"Rambut pink norak!" balas shinobi berambut pirang jabrik tidak mau kalah.

"Rubah mesum!"

"Singa liar!"

"Kau rubah mesum berambut pirang!"

"Kau singa liar berambut pink!"

"Kumis kucing!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Grrr...Naruto jelek!"

"Sakura-chan gendut!"

'Tuing'

Muncul empat siku-siku menghiasi dahi lebar kunoichi pink tersebut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan...

"SHANNAROOO...!"

'Buagh!'

Sebuah pukulan maut dilayangkan pada seorang pemuda yang menjadi lawan debatnya barusan. Tubuh lelaki itu terhempas menabrak dinding sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan mulusnya di lantai.

"Aww...!" Ringis pria penggila ramen itu seraya memegangi wajahnya yang membengkak akibat tinju monster dari seorang gadis_eh wanita yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya bersiap akan memukulnya lagi.

"S-Sakura-chan sudah cukup." ucap pria itu sedikit terbata-bata, berusaha menghentikan aksi wanita itu yang hendak melayangkan bogem lagi kearahnya. Dan berhasil. Wanita beriris emerald itu kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya seraya menatapnya aneh.

Lelaki blondie itu mendengus. "Kau bilang aku cukup membuatmu emosi saja? Lantas kenapa kau harus memukulku juga?" protesnya tidak terima dengan perlakuan kekasihnya_ralat, istrinya.

"Eh?"

Sadar akan kesalahannya, wanita bernama Sakura itu segera berlutut menjajarkan posisinya dengan seorang shinobi hebat yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya beberapa bulan lalu. Ia mengalirkan cakra hijau ditangannya untuk kemudian ditempelkan di wajah suaminya yang membengkak akibat ulah konyolnya, berusaha mengobatinya atau lebih tepatnya mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak sengaja..." Ujar Sakura innocent seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal plus bonus nyengir.

What the hell? Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ya, oke semua orang pasti bisa mengatakan 'maaf' atau 'tak sengaja' aku sudah melukaimu, memukulmu, mencekikmu, membunuhmu, menjadikanmu hewan qurban(?)_ehem, lupakan yang terakhir.

Tak tahukah wanita manis di hadapannya ini kalau sesungguhnya dirinya tidak rela menerima permintaan maafnya begitu saja? Tapi sungguh sial. Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan istrinya. Apapun yang diinginkan Sakura, ia pasti akan menurutinya. Apapun, termasuk mati saat ini juga. Pikirnya berlebihan.

Terlebih karena saat ini istrinya tengah hamil muda. Kata orang-orang, seorang wanita yang tengah hamil akan banyak permintaannya yang biasa disebut ngidam. Dan katanya lagi, jika ngidamnya sang istri tidak dituruti, kelak anaknya yang terlahir akan ileran.

Tentu Naruto tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apa kata dunia coba, jika seorang Naruto yang tampan bak aktor hollywood dipadukan dengan seorang Sakura yang cantik bak artis bollywood namun malah menghasilkan seekor(?) alien berlendir(?). Bisa jadi Naruto langsung menyusul tousan-nya di alam baka.

Mengingat pertimbangan diatas, membuat Naruto meneriakkan slogan 'never say never' dengan penuh semangat. Tapi memang dasar sial. Permintaan Sakura selalu saja aneh-aneh. Seperti minta foto bareng dengan David Beckham, minta dibelikan boneka yang mirip Sasori, menyentuh jidat jenong kazekage Suna, minta dibelikan pedang samurai, merebut sapu terbang milik Harry Potter, dan insiden barusan juga termasuk dalam catatan ngidam Sakura.

Dengan tiba-tiba istrinya itu meminta dirinya untuk mengolok-ngoloknya hingga berhasil membuatnya marah. Heh? Permintaan macam apa itu? Dan setelah dengan berat hati ia menuruti kemauan istrinya, drama konyol itu malah berakhir dengan penonjokan dirinya. Ck, dasar.

"Naruto, kau marah padaku?" suara Sakura menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Pria itu menggeleng, "aku tidak mungkin marah padamu Sakura-chan." Sahutnya tersenyum.

'Aku tidak bisa marah padamu sayang, tidak akan pernah bisa. Tapi awas saja kalau anak kita nanti sampai ileran, akan kubuat kau memasukkannya kembali dalam perutmu.' batin Kyuubi ikut-ikutan heboh dan sukses mendapat deathglare dari Naruto yang dibalas dengan cengiran.

"Baguslah," seru kunoichi medis didikan hokage ke-5 itu menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku ingin..." Gadis pink itu menggantung kata-katanya.

'Glek'

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Perasaannya sungguh tak enak. Aduh, mau apa lagi dia? Kami-sama, semoga keinginannya berupa hal yang wajar, Naruto berdoa dalam hati.

"Kau ingin apa Sakura-chan?" tanya lelaki beriris blue sapphire itu sedikit tak rela. Takut-takut kalau permintaan istrinya itu merupakan hal gila yang tidak patut untuk ditiru.

Dengan wajah memerah Sakura mulai mendekatkan diri pada suaminya. Kemudian ia berbisik di telinga Naruto.

'psst...psst...psst...'

Entah apa yang dibisikkan Sakura padanya, tapi yang jelas pemuda itu nampak tersentak kaget. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

"Tidak!" tegas Naruto.

"Eh?" kali ini giliran mata emerald Sakura yang membelalak. Naruto menolak keinginannya? Ini adalah hal yang langka.

"Tapi Naruto, aku benar-benar ingin..." rengek Sakura.

Pemuda itu menggeleng.  
>"Tidak." jawabnya singkat seraya beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya diikuti istrinya dibelakangnya.<p>

"Ayolah Naruto-kun?" rajuk Sakura belum mau menyerah.

"Tidak Sakura-chan."

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang sementara Sakura masih setia melancarkan rengekannya dengan duduk disampingnya.

"Naruto tapi ak-"

"Tidak!" potong Naruto cepat.

"Naruto sayaaang?" Sakura membuat suaranya semenggoda mungkin disertai dengan tatapan puppy eyes no jutsu. Tapi sayang Naruto lebih tertarik dengan bantal putihnya. Ia merubah posisinya dengan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Sakura. Matanya terpejam, berharap istrinya itu akan diam dan ikut tidur disampingnya.

"Naruto?" panggilnya seraya menggoncang pelan tubuh suaminya. Pria itu masih bergeming, lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur.

"Naru-kun?"

"..."

"Naru-chan?"

"..."

"Naru-san?"

"..."

"Naru-koi?"

"..."

"Naru-"

"Sakura-chan, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur." gerutu Naruto tanpa menoleh pada istrinya.

Hening.

Berhasil. Istrinya sudah diam. Inner Naruto bersorak-sorak bergembira diikuti kyuubi yang menari hula-hula disampingnya. Tapi sayangnya ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama karena...

"Hiks..."

Mata biru sapphire Naruto terbuka lebar. Oh God, ada apalagi ini? Apa Sakura-chan menangis? Faktanya, satu-satunya kelemahan Naruto adalah melihat Sakura-nya menitikkan air mata.

"Kau jahat Naruto, hiks..." kata Sakura terisak.

"Kau, hiks...benar-benar jahat..." ulangnya masih sesenggukan. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menatap sang istri.

'Sabar Naruto, saat ini istrimu sedang sensitif. Ingatlah pukulannya saat kau mengatainya gendut tadi. Ya, harus kuakui tubuhnya memang sedikit melar, mungkin karena efek kehamilannya. Tapi, bukankah itu semakin membuatnya terlihat sexy?' Kata Kyuubi menenangkan Naruto seraya menyeringai lebar saat dia mengatakan 'sexy' didalam pikirannya.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Untuk apa menjadi seorang hokage? Untuk apa menjadi pahlawan? Untuk apa menjadi shinobi hebat? Untuk apa menjadi suami? Kalau mengabulkan permintaan istrinya saja tidak bisa?" hardik Sakura blak-blakan.

Eh apa dia bilang? Naruto sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Sakura. Sejak kapan kunoichi medis itu jadi mendramatisir keadaan? Apa semua wanita hamil di dunia akan mengalami perubahan kepribadian seperti istrinya?

'Sabar Naruto, beginilah istrimu kalau sifat manjanya lagi kumat.' Bisik Kyuubi lagi-lagi menyemangatinya. Good job, Kyuubi.

"Saku-"

"Aku ini hamil Naruto, hamil anakmu." ujar Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto seraya menunjuk perutnya yang belum begitu besar karena usia kandungannya baru mencapai delapan minggu.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.  
>"Iya Sakura-chan, aku tahu itu adalah anakku, anak kita."<p>

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak peduli padaku?"

Oh shit! Demi gigi besar Pakkun, apa sih yang tidak dilakukan pria itu untuk kebahagiaan istrinya? Nihil, tidak ada, nol besar. Sebagai suami SIAGA_Siap Antar Jaga, terlebih karena ia sangat mencintai istrinya, Naruto selalu mengabulkan semua permintaan Sakura. Ya, semuanya. Apapun itu, Naruto pasti akan berkata 'iya'. Namun untuk kali ini, kali ini saja ia akan berkata 'tidak'.

"Sakura-chan, aku peduli padamu dan anak kita."

Sakura menggeleng keras.  
>"Kau bohong Naruto. Buktinya kau tidak mau menuruti keinginanku!" teriak wanita pink itu seperti akan menangis lagi. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto gusar.<p>

"Begini Sakura-chan, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, tapi jangan meminta hal itu... mintalah yang lain saja..." Gumam Naruto berhati-hati, berharap istrinya itu akan mengerti dan berubah pikiran.

"Tidak mau Naruto! Aku ingin Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin kencan dengan Sasuke-kun!"

Tuh kan, permintaan macam apa itu? Bisa-bisanya Sakura ingin kencan dengan pria lain, padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah bersuami. Kenapa tidak berkencan dengan suaminya saja? Kenapa malah ingin kencan dengan orang lain? Apalagi orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha_sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Kalaupun pria itu bukan Sasuke, sudah pasti Naruto akan tetap menolak permintaan istrinya dengan senang hati.

Sampai kapan pun Naruto akan tetap berkata tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Oke, mungkin Sasuke memang sudah insyaf, tobat, menyesal dan kembali ke Konoha setelah ia berhasil membunuh Madara Uchiha. Beruntung semua rakyat Konoha tidak menuntut apapun darinya, dan malah menempatkannya sebagai pemimpin pasukan ANBU. Dan entah bagaimana caranya ia berhasil mempersunting seorang gadis klan Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata untuk dijadikan istrinya.

Naruto tahu benar akan hal itu. Dan ia yakin 100% istrinya yang imut itu juga pasti mengetahuinya. Namun yang membuat Naruto heran, apa kehamilan istrinya itu juga membawanya pada kepikunan, amnesia, gegar otak, hilang ingatan, atau apalah.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Naruto lembut seraya membelai rambut soft pink istrinya. Ia berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas agar sang istri mau membatalkan niatnya. Belum sempat hokage muda itu menemukan kalimat yang tepat, istrinya yang tercinta, terkasih, dan tersayang itu sudah berkata lagi.

"Naruto, aku ingin Sasuke-kun..." rajuknya imut. Membuat Naruto gemas, membuat Kyuubi ingin menelannya hidup-hidup saking gregetannya.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Aku ingin Sasuke-kun,"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Sakura-chan,"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Saku-"

"Sasu-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! TEME SUDAH MENIKAH DENGAN HINATA! APA KAU MAU DITUDUH MEREBUT SUAMI ORANG HAH!" Teriak Naruto, habis sudah kesabarannya.

Sakura langsung menciut mendengar suara mega bass suaminya. Ia speechless, otak pintarnya mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto. Sasuke sudah menikah, dan bisa jadi ia akan dituduh merebut suami orang kalau ia menginginkan kencan dengan pria itu. Tidak, tentu ia tidak mau tudingan itu menimpa dirinya.

Aduh, kenapa ia menginginkan hal gila seperti itu? Bukankah keinginannya itu hanya akan melukai perasaan suaminya? Dan juga kedua sahabatnya? Sakura merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada suaminya.

Sementara itu disisi lain, sepasang suami istri_Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah asyik-asyiknya memadu kasih terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya lantaran pria berambut raven itu mendadak terkena virus bersin-bersin.

Kembali pada pasangan Narusaku.

"Kau benar Naruto..." gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Naruto balik seraya melepaskan pakaiannya hingga nampaklah bentuk tubuh six pack-nya yang mampu menyihir para gadis-gadis langsung bertekuk lutut padanya. Membuat darah Sakura mendidih, berkumpul diwajahnya hingga memerah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto," ujarnya kemudian.

"..."

Entah kenapa Sakura mulai merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan di sekitarnya. Aura suaminya berubah.

"N-Naruto...a-aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ulang Sakura dengan terbata-bata ketika menyadari Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku memang salah, maafkan aku Naruto," ulangnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Tidak semudah itu sayang," bisik pemuda blondie itu di dekat telinga istrinya. Seringai mesum yang sudah tak asing lagi di mata Sakura kini terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"N-Naruto, mau apa kau?" Mata emerald Sakura membelalak lebar saat Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dan menindihnya. Pemuda itu semakin menyeringai lebar melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Menghukummu... Mrs. Uzumaki," ujar lelaki blondie itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya datang juga kesempatan untuk membalas istrinya.

"Naru_hmmmph..."

Terlambat bagi Sakura untuk protes karena Naruto sudah terlebih dulu mengunci bibir peachnya dengan bibirnya. Dan kemudian, silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi.

**~THE END~**

**A/N : Hanya sebuah fic ringan untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan sesaat. Tapi kalau readers sekalian malah makin jenuh setelah membaca fic ini, jangan salahkan Authornya, salahkan ficnya saja *ditampol berjamaah* #Authornya kan kamu!#**  
><strong>Sebenarnya fic ini sudah lama dibuat, pasca kunjungan David Beckham bersama tim L.A GALAXY ke Indonesia. Namun baru sempat di publish hari ini *g nanya*<strong>  
><strong>Kritik, saran, dll diperkenankan dengan menekan tombol 'Review' dibawah.<strong>

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
